


Falling for the Wrong Person

by madisonlovesmakeup



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisonlovesmakeup/pseuds/madisonlovesmakeup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa and Sandor both discover they have feelings for each other when they first meet and Sansa could care less about Prince Joffrey. They try and push those feelings away but how long can they lie to themselves about who they truly want to be with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here's an idea that I've had in my head for a while now and I've finally been able to sit down and write it. You can age Sansa up if you'd like since she would be really young right now in Canon. Hope you enjoy <3

Sansa stood next to Robb and Bran eagerly awaiting the arrival of the Prince. Oh she knew she was just going to love him and he'd love her as well and one day they'd marry and she'd be queen. It was all she and Jeyne had been talking about since she heard that the royal family would be coming and today was the finally the day. The day where she'd finally meet her one true love. She had heard stories of love at first sight and she knew that as soon as her Prince laid eyes on her, he'd know that she was for him and he'd love her more than anything else in the world.

"Where is Arya?" The sound of her mother's voice took her out of her thought. "Sansa, where is your sister?" Sansa shrugged, she had no idea and she didn't care. She didn't want Arya to ruin the day where she met her future husband. _She always ruins everything._ Almost on command Arya came running up in a helmet before her father stopped her and took it off.

Arya pushed Bran, "Move!" She took her place in line. Just then her prince rode up along with a few men and the royal carriage. Although he Prince was very handsome and he was everything she imagined, the man behind him caught her interest. He was massive, maybe the biggest person she had ever seen. _Even bigger than Hodor._ Although he was nothing like Hodor, this man was muscular and well Hodor was pudgy. When the man removed his helm, which was shaped like a dog she realized who he was. _The Hound!_ He had burn marks covering his face and probably his neck, though she couldn't see anything besides a small part of his face. The other thing she noticed as he removed his helm was he was staring right at her. She instinctively looked down at the ground and quickly looked back up at him to see his eyes had averted to the Prince. She felt a small pain of disappointment. _What am I doing? It's the Prince I should be worried about not the Hound._ Her eyes went to the Prince and she smiled prettily at him and he smiled right back at her. 

As the King rode up, everyone bowed and stayed bowing as he got off of his horse. Sansa peered her eyes up to see the Hound once again and his eyes were back on her. She suddenly felt nervous with his eyes on her. It seemed strange that he was staring at her _._ The King walked to her Lord father and motioned for him to stand up and on cue everyone else stood up as well. Her father payed his respects to the fat King as any good Lord would do. "You've got fat!" She heard the King say. _He's not one to call someone fat._ Before she knew it her father and the King broke out into chuckles and then the King went and happily hugged her mother and ruffled Rickon's hair.

The King started speaking to her father once more but she tuned out as soon as she saw the Queen exiting the carriage. She was as beautiful as they had said. Her hair was as golden as her son's and she wore the most elegant dress she had ever seen. She was wearing jewels that she had never seen before and her hair was done like a southern lady. "Where's the imp?" She heard Arya ask her.

"Would you shut up?" _Stupid Arya, who cares about the imp when the Queen is standing so close to them!_ Her eyes gazed back at the Hound and she truly took in his features. His eyes were a stone gray color which reminded her of Winterfell and the bit of hair she could see was black, he also had a slight beard. He looked as if he should have been born in the North.

"Who do we have here?" The King asked while he stood in front of Robb. "Robb." He nodded and shook her eldest brothers hand. He then walked in front of Sansa. "You are a pretty one." Then he went to Arya. "Your name is?"

"Arya." She didn't look impressed, in fact she seemed quiet bored with him and she could hardly blame her little sister. With all of the stories she heard of the King, she imagined him to be much more... Skinny. Arya began looking around all of the King's people, probably searching for the imp.

The King walked towards Bran. "Show me your muscles." Bran began flexing his arm for the King and the King began laughing. "You'll be a solider."

Arya began talking again. "That's Jaime Lannister, the Queen's twin brother." As she saw the Kingslayer remove his helm, she realized that is what she expected the King to be like. He was handsome and fit not ugly and fat.

"Would you please shut up." Sansa responded, Arya obviously had no idea when to be quiet. The Queen then walked to her father and he planted a kiss on her hand and her mother bowed respectively.

"Take me to the crypts. I want to pay my respects." She had heard stories of the love between her late Aunt and the King. She had always thought it was a tragic story, and it was but she just couldn't see it now. Her Aunt Lyanna was supposed to be beautiful and much like Arya, at least that's what her father has said and she just couldn't imagine someone like Arya being in love with that man.

"We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait." The King obviously didn't feel the same way because he headed towards the crypts anyways along with her father.

Arya asked once again, "Where's the imp?" She could yell at Arya right now if she wasn't in the Queen and the Prince's presence. Arya always had to be so persistent, it was annoying.

"Where is my brother?" The Queen quietly asked one of the guards and once again she found herself looking at the Hound and she couldn't understand why. But when she looked at her Prince she noticed he had caught her looking at his sworn shield. He didn't look angry but his charming smile was no longer on his face and she understood why. _He probably thought I'd be fawning over him right now as I should and I can't take my eyes off of the Hound. I feel as idiotic as Arya._

* * *

Sansa couldn't believe all the interesting people she was meeting and all the stories she was hearing from them. The Princess, Myrcella had the most interesting stories out of anything though. She told Sansa everything about the Red Keep and King's Landing and it sounded absolutely amazing and she wanted nothing more to see it in person. The only thing she disliked about Myrcella was that she was afraid of Lady so she couldn't have Lady with her when she was around Myrcella. She didn't understand why Myrcella was afraid of Lady, Lady was sweet and she'd never hurt anybody and Sansa felt terrible for not spending as much time with Lady as she usually did so she decided she'd bring her on a walk through Godswood. Lady always seemed to like Godswood more than anywhere else and Sansa figured Lady deserved it, even if it meant taking away time with the Royal family.

As she walked in Godswood, she let Lady off her leash so she could run free. Her mother warned her to keep her on a leash while they had guests because not everyone would enjoy a direwolf running around. As soon as Lady was free she began running around happily, Sansa stood and smiled as she watched her wolf enjoy herself. Lady suddenly sat and tilted her head. "What is it, Lady?" Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around expecting to see her father but instead it was the Hound. "What are you doing here?" As soon as Sansa asked the question she realized how rude it sounded. "I'm sorry, ser. That as incredibly rude of me. Do you need help finding anything?"

"Ser." The Hound laughed harshly. "I'm no bloody ser." Sansa was confused. She was almost certain he was a knight, he was Prince Joffrey's sworn shield, how is he not a ser? "You're a polite little thing, aren't you? Chirping your courtesies, like I bloody care about them."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." She didn't know what he wanted. It wasn't proper for him to be here and alone with her. Sansa glanced over at Lady and she seemed unbothered by his presence so she trusted him. Her father told her that our wolves would always protect them and they could sniff out evil and she believed it more than anything.

"You didn't, little bird. You shouldn't be out here alone, there are a lot of men that came here today that would hurt a pretty thing like you if they got the chance." _Did he call me little bird?_ She hoped it wasn't meant to be a jape. She didn't understand how he could say he wasn't a ser and still be so concerned for her safety like any knight would.

"That's very kind of you, but this is Winterfell and there are knights and my father's men everywhere. No one will hurt me, plus Lady is here and she protects me."

His face hardened. "Ha- the knights. The knights would be the ones hurting you, little bird. Plus that wolf of yours is just a pup. She's more bark than bite." Lady barked happily and started wagging her tail. "See? Now are you going to listen to me or-"

Sansa cut him off. "I'd choose your next words very wisely because if you threaten me I'll tell the Prince." Sansa had to let him know that she wasn't to be threatened, she was a Stark not some peasant and she wasn't about to let a non-knight tell her what to do.

"The Prince was the one who wanted me to come find you, so you best not keep him waiting. I was just trying to protect what the Prince wants." The Hound rolled his eyes after he was done speaking and that confused Sansa. She wasn't sure what annoyed him but she felt it was her fault and for that she felt bad but the feelings of guilt went away quickly when she thought about Prince Joffrey wanting to see her.

"Lady." Sansa called Lady and put the leash back around her neck and began walking with the Hound. "I apologize if I was rude. I didn't mean to be." Sansa said as they exited Godswood.

"You weren't rude, little bird." _He did it again! He called me little bird!_ Sansa wondered why he came up with a nickname for her, not that she didn't like it but she didn't understand why.

They didn't say anything else to each other until they reached Prince Joffrey sitting on the wall. "My Lady." The Prince grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. "I'm sorry I sent for my dog to fetch you, I am just so tired from the trip." His eyes went to the Hound and he smiled slyly at him then his eyes went back to her.

"Your dog?" She didn't think he could be talking about the Hound, it seemed like an awful name to call someone. Although she really shouldn't be one to judge since she gave Arya the nickname horse face and it sort of stuck more than she thought it would.

"Yes, my dog. He didn't scare you, did he? He usually scares off all the girls." Prince Joffrey winked at her. She didn't understand why he was being so crude to him. The Hound seemed- well not nice but he didn't seem awful like everyone had always told her.

"No, your grace. He didn't scare me." Sansa didn't want the Hound to get in trouble for something he did not do.

"Good." He smiled widely and reached for her cheek. He started rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "You are so pretty, you'd make a fine wife one day. Would you like that, my Lady?" Sansa glanced back at the Hound and his face had no emotion in it. She could not tell whether he was happy or mad, it looked as if he was a statue.

Sansa turned her attention back to Joffrey. "Yes, your grace. More than anything." She realized she had an empty feeling inside her stomach. She was far more excited about the thought of marrying the Prince before he visited. _This is going all wrong!_ Sansa thought, but it wasn't. He wanted to marry her but she just wasn't sure anymore if she wanted to marry him.

"Good. You still aren't dressed for the Feast tonight. Dog, escort my Lady back to her chambers so she can get ready. Wear something pretty for me, sweet Sansa." Sansa nodded and courtesied before walking back to her chambers with Lady in hand.

"You must be thrilled, the Prince wants you." Sansa heard the Hound say as he walked next to her.

"Just as thrilled as you are that you get to guard the Prince." The Hound laughed hard, although this time it seemed more friendly than crude. "What is your name? Your real name I mean. Not dog or Hound but the name you were born with." Sansa looked up at him and waiting for his answer.

"Sandor Clegane." She suddenly remembered all her lessons with Septa as she learned about all of the houses in the seven kingdoms, including the minor houses.

"Sandor." Sansa repeated. "Sandor, I saw you staring at me when you first arrived." Sansa smirked trying to get him worked up although it didn't seem to work because his facial expression didn't change. He just simply looked down at her for a moment and then looked back at what was in front of him.

"Only because you were staring at me." Sansa could see the slightest smirk on his face and she gasped, pretending to be offended. "But you shouldn't speak like that. You are for the Prince to play with. You aren't supposed to be friendly to his dog." He was right and she knew it. She was flirting with a man that she had no business flirting with, it was highly improper and she suddenly felt ashamed.

When they finally reached her chambers she stopped. "Thank you for walking me to my chambers, it was very kind of you."

"Not like I had much of a choice." Sansa felt a slight pinch of disappointment thinking that he didn't want to walk her. "Don't forget to wear something pretty for the Prince." Sandor said before turning around and leaving. Although it seemed like an innocent enough sentence the way he said it was harsh and mean.

Sansa sighed and entered her chambers. "Will you help me pick out a dress, Lady?" Sansa was going to wear her prettiest dress but it wasn't going to be for the Prince.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you are all liking the story so far :)  
> Now we get a Sandor POV

He really didn't want to go to the stupid feast. All he wanted was to get drunk and maybe find a good whore, to get his mind of a certain red headed girl. He didn't know why he felt an urge to protect the stupid little girl, which he constantly felt the need to remind himself, _she's a child._ Although she didn't look like a child, she was tall and already had curves. Even though she did not look like a child, she certainly acted like one, still believing in knights and being so oblivious to the danger around her, it sickened him. But what sickened him even more was how much Joffrey wanted her, but to his surprise it seemed that the girl wasn't interested in the Prince. He wondered how Joffrey would respond to her not wanting him, not well of course, he'd probably throw a fit and go tell the Queen and she'd use her words to manipulate the poor girl. 

Sandor stood behind Joffrey as he ate his meal, he watched as the Prince flashed Sansa smiles and she'd smile right back at him. He noticed how she'd look up at him as well and it made him feel extremely uncomfortable. He really hated how pretty he found her and how distracted he was around her. _Fuck, I really need some wine._ Sandor was taken out of thought when Joffrey started speaking, "My lady looks very pretty tonight. Don't you think so, dog?"

What did he expect him to say? He couldn't say no, because any man would have to be blind to not think she looked any less than stunning but he didn't want to say it out loud. He didn't want to admit that he found her attractive but what else choice did he have? Joffrey was waiting for him to respond. "Aye, if you say so."

"Arya!" Sandor glanced back up at Sansa to see that she had been struck with food in the face by her sister. The girl sitting next to her quickly wiped it off. "She always does this!" Sandor could barely hear her over the loud noises coming from all of the drunk men but he could clearly see she was upset and her sister was laughing and having a great time, until the eldest Stark child carried her out of the party.

"Let's hope she doesn't come to King's Landing as well." Joffrey whispered towards Sandor. Sandor hoped that none of the Starks would be coming to King's Landing.

"I didn't know Lord Stark agreed to come to King's Landing yet."

"I don't know if he has or not but it'd be stupid of him to say no to my father, the King. Plus Sansa and I are to be married, mother says so and she'll make a fine wife one day." Joffrey smiled wickedly. "Let's go dog, I want to bring Lady Sansa on a walk." Joffrey stood up and walked towards Sansa and Sandor followed behind him. When they reached Sansa, she looked up at them. "My Lady, would you like to walk with me?"

Sansa nodded and Joffrey took her hand and they began walking out of the Dining Hall. Sandor was used to guarding Joffrey, but with Sansa it felt strange. "You look so pretty, Lady Sansa." 

"Thank you, your Grace." Sansa smiled. "My father says we are going to come to King's Landing with you and we are to marry." Sansa didn't sound very thrilled.

"I hope you are as excited as I am." Sansa smiled but she didn't nod or say anything in response. "Is everything alright, my Lady? You don't seem as excited as I am?" The girl needed to learn to tell him what he wants to hear.

"I am, your Grace. I'm just tired, it's been a long day."

Joffrey smiled at her. "Then you should rest. Dog, escort my lady back to her room. I'm going back to the feast. After you take Lady Sansa back to her chambers, take the rest of the night off." Joffrey kissed Sansa on her cheek and walked back towards the Dining Hall.

Sansa looked up at Sandor and batted her eyes prettily. "What in seven hells are you doing?" _Is she trying to flirt?_ Sandor hoped not, he really didn't need her batting her eyes at him to make him even more uncomfortable around her.

"I wasn't trying to do anything." Sansa locked arms with him and his first instinct was to pull away but her grip was tight and when she smiled up at him, he realized that he really liked feeling her touching him. "Tell me about King's Landing, my Lord." _There she goes again with her damn courtesies._

"I'm not a Lord." Sandor said as they walked through Winterfell. He noticed how slow she was walking compared to the previous day he escorted her back to her chambers.

"Nonetheless, I'd still love to hear about King's Landing." Sansa paused. "It'll be my home now." She didn't sound happy when she said that.

"Smells like piss but there's always a whore to satisfy a man's needs." Sansa gasped and pulled her arm away from him and although he missed her touch he didn't regret saying what he said. He planned to be as honest as possible with this girl, so she'd get it out of her head that life was a story.

"You shouldn't speak that way in front of me. I'm a Lady and I should be treated as such." She was overally confident when she spoke, in a way it reminded him of Joffrey. Thinking she should get her way just because she is a high born Lady and that made him mad.

"I'm just telling you what no one else will or would you rather have me lie to you? Should I tell some pretty story about knights and fair maidens?"

"Why is that a lie? I don't understand why you are being so cruel to me! What have I done that makes you so angry with me? All I've done is try and be friendly because by the looks of it not many people are nice to you and I wanted to be your friend and all you've done is say nothing but cruel things to me and sometimes stare at me, which is making me really confused and I don't like it. You're just so... hateful." Sansa pursed her lips and crossed her arms as she started walking slightly faster.

"You'll be glad of the hateful things I do one day when you're Queen and I'm all that stands between you and your beloved King." He didn't know if he had gone to far with talking about Prince Joffrey, but he could hardly care. He knew how Joffrey was, he'd pretty much raised him and he knew once he was King and the pretty little bird was his Queen, he'd torture her.

Sansa walked in front of him and stopped. With Sansa standing in front of him, he truly realized how tiny she was compared to him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly what I said." Sansa bit her lip and Sandor grabbed on to her shoulders hovered over her. "Nervous? Maybe you should be nervous of me. Perhaps even frightened, if you knew the things I've done, you'd be terrified of me instead of batting your fucking eyes at me and staring at me like I'm some handsome Lord. I've killed people, you know? Men, women and children, I don't care who, you know why, little bird?" Sansa shrugged as best she could under his grip. "Because I like to kill." He had to get her to hate him or else she'd continue playing this game with him. A game in which he didn't understand why she was playing, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and instead of paying attention to Joffrey like she should be, she kept looking at him and it was driving him absolutely crazy. _Why the bloody hells am I getting so worked up over her looking at me?_

Sansa didn't look frightened, as much as he tried she still didn't look scared. "You won't hurt me." Sansa whispered.

"No, little bird, I won't hurt you." Sandor let go of his grip on her and once again she took his arm in hers and continued walking to her chambers. He wanted to apologize to her for grabbing her and trying to frighten her but he couldn't, he didn't know how to say the words without sounding like a complete idiot.

Nothing else was said until they reached her chambers. "Thank you for bringing me to my room, Sandor." She stood on her toes and planted a kiss on his good cheek and disappeared into her room. _What the fuck was that?_ Sandor stood dumbfounded in front of her door for minutes.

He headed towards his temporary chambers and when he reached his room, his cheek still tingled from where she kissed him. He wanted it again, except he wanted his lips on hers but he knew he'd never get that and he'd never feel her lips anywhere on him again. He'd have to make sure of that because if anyone found out... Well he didn't know exactly what would happen but he knew it wouldn't be good and he had to protect the little bird and the only way to do that was for her to never even try something like that again. _Gods damn it, this girl will be the death of me._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be using scenes from the show a lot less from now on but I felt this was very important for the development of Sansa.

It had been days since she last spoken Sandor, she figured he was avoiding her. She'd seen him only when he was around Joffrey but he never spoke to her, but that hadn't really concerned her since Bran fell. _Poor Bran._ She said her goodbyes to him before leaving for King's Landing and she made sure to say a prayer to both the Old and the New Gods everyday, she'd pray that Bran would wake up and be as good as new. But now since she was out of Winterfell and on her way to King's Landing all she wanted was for Sandor to stop ignoring her, and she planned on finding a way.

Sansa put Lady on her leash and began searching for him and realized it really wasn't difficult to find him since he was the tallest person in camp. Some girl was speaking to him and flirting with him, probably hoping to make a gold or two. Sandor spotted her staring at him so he walked away from the girl and walked up to her. "You could try to make it less obvious that you're staring at me. If someone saw you and got the wrong idea-"

"What would the wrong idea be?" Sansa knew what he was talking about but she wanted to hear him say it. She really hated how she was feeling all these confusing feels for Sandor when she was supposed to be in love with Prince Joffrey. But she couldn't help feeling this way for him, at first she tried to push those ideas out of her head but every time she was around Joffrey she felt nothing and when she was with Sandor she felt amazing, even if he was mean to her.

"You know what I'm talking about, girl." She suddenly missed being called little bird, she hated him calling her girl.

"Do not call me girl and I don't care what people think. What can they do? My father would never allow anything bad to happen to me." Sansa felt a pull on her leash and realized Lady was growing impatient from standing still. "Stay still, Lady." Sansa smiled when Lady obediently sat down."She wouldn't allow anything bad to happen to me either. She loves me more than anything else in the world." 

Sansa could have sworn she saw Sandor smile but he quickly returned to his usual scowl before she could truly appreciate it. "You shouldn't be so oblivious to danger. There are plenty of things out there in this world that would love to hurt a pretty thing like you and no one would be able to stop it. Not your father or your wolf pup." He was always tried to frighten her but Sansa wouldn't let it get to her, she knew he didn't mean any harm by it.

Suddenly, Sandor stood up taller and looked behind her. When Sansa turned around she saw Prince Joffrey walking towards her. "My Lady, what is the matter? Is the Hound frightening you?" Sansa didn't say anything in response. "Away with you dog." Sansa turned around to see Sandor slightly bow to Prince Joffrey and walk away. "It's such a beautiful day. Would you like to walk with me?"

Sansa nodded and bent down to Lady. "Stay here, Lady." Sansa kissed the top of her head and stood back up. As they were walking away, Sansa thought she heard a slight whimper from Lady.

"Would you like some wine?" Joffrey asked as they walked towards the river. He tried handing her the flagon of wine. She really didn't want to drink with him.

"I really shouldn't. Father only allows us to have a glass at dinner." Sansa thought back to Sandor and she really wished that Joffrey hadn't interrupted her and Sandor. She really wanted to tell him that he shouldn't worry about her.

"My Princess could have as much wine as she pleases." Sansa smiled and took the flagon of wine from Joffrey, not wanting to annoy him. Sansa heard clanking of what sounded like swords. She really wished Sandor was here to make sure no harm would come to her. She didn't exactly trust Joffrey to protect her. _No one would try and hurt us. Joffrey is the Prince and I'm a Lady._ But she somehow knew the Hound wouldn't let any harm come to her. "Don't worry, my Lady, you're safe with me." They began walking towards the noise.

Sansa finally saw Arya playing swords with sticks with a boy who about her age. The butcher's boy Sansa remembered. "Arya!" Sansa couldn't believe her sister, she's a Lady, she's not supposed to play such things. As Arya turned around the boy hit her with a stick.

"Your sister?" Joffrey asked. Sansa nodded in response. "Who are you boy?" Joffrey asked the ginger kid.

"Mycah, my Lord." The boy stumbled with his words. 

"He's the butcher's boy." Sansa told Joffrey. Sansa suddenly felt a slight understanding for Arya. She wasn't really supposed to be playing with the Butcher's boy just as she wasn't supposed to speaking to Sandor the way she was.

"He's my friend." Arya said in response.

"A butcher's boy who wants to be a knight. Pick up your sword butcher's boy let's see how good you are." Joffrey took out his sword. _What is he doing? He's just a little boy._

"She asked me to, milord, she asked me to." Sansa looked over at Arya and saw how angry she looked. Sansa wondered if she should run and get her father or Sandor. _They'd know what to do._

"I'm your Prince not your Lord and I said pick up your sword." Joffrey looked angrier than Arya did. But Joffrey really didn't have anything to be angry at so she didn't understand why he was being so awful

"My Prince, maybe we should leave. They were just playing. We can go and tell my father and he will punish Arya." Sansa tried to reason with Joffrey but he didn't move.

"The Butcher's boy needs to be punished as well for hitting your sister." Joffrey snapped at her and Sansa realized how scared she truly was. Not of Arya or the butcher's boy but of Joffrey and he wasn't even being cruel to her. "Pick up your sword."

"But it's not a sword, my prince. It's just a stick." The boy looked frightened.

"And you are not a knight, only a butcher's boy." Joffrey brought his sword up to the boys face. "That was my Lady's sister you were hitting. Do you know that?"

"Stop it!" Arya yelled towards Joffrey.

"Please, my prince." She didn't want any harm to come to anybody, especially someone who wasn't really doing any harm.

"I won't hurt him... Much." Joffrey ran his sword along the boys face. Sansa heard the small whimpers of Mycah. Arya glanced at her and she got that mischievous look on her face that she always had when she was about to do something that she shouldn't be doing.

Before Sansa got the chance to say something Arya hit Joffrey in the back on the head with her stick. "You little bitch!" Joffrey began swinging his sword at her. The boy ran off as fast as he could and Arya dodged each swing. _He's trying to kill her!_

"Stop it! Stop it both of you!" Sansa felt hot tears running down her face. "Stop it!" Sansa screamed. 

Arya fell on the ground and Joffrey stood over her pointing the sword at her. "I'll gut you, you little cunt!" Before Sansa could scream again, Nymeria came out from the woods and bit onto Joffrey's arm, and he dropped his sword.

"Arya!" She had never seen one of the wolves attack someone and it frightened her to see how angry the wolf got. But she could hardly blame Nymeria, Joffrey was attacking Arya and she knew Lady would do the same for her. "Arya!"

"Nymeria!" Arya quickly got Nymeria off of Joffrey. Arya bent down and took the sword that he dropped and pointed it at him just as he did to her.

"Please, please no." Joffrey cried. Sansa had never seen someone cower down so quickly. After a moment Arya threw the sword into the river and ran away with Nymeria.

Sansa walked up to Joffrey and kneeled down. "My Prince, I'll go back to the inn and get help."

"Go! Don't touch me." Joffrey said.

Sansa stood up and began walking to find Sandor. _He'll know what to do._ Sansa thought of the differences between Sandor and Joffrey. Sandor wasn't as handsome as Joffrey but he was braver. Though she had never seen him fight she was almost certain he was a better fighter. _Joffrey is a coward and Sandor isn't._ Sansa knew she was making assumptions about a man she barely knew but she felt like she already knew him well enough to decide those things.

Sansa finally saw Sandor, he was sitting down on a rock drinking a flagon of wine. "How'd your walk with the Prince go?" Sansa could hear a bitterness in his voice.

"Sandor, the Prince has been hurt." Sandor looked at her curiously. "We were walking and we saw Arya and the butcher's boy fighting with sticks and then Joffrey began hurting the butchers boy so Arya hit Prince Joffrey with a stick. Then Joffrey started swinging his sword at her, he was acting as if he was going to kill her and Nymeria came and bit him in his arm and Arya took his sword and threw it in the river. Joffrey is still over by the river bleeding. Arya and Nymeria ran off into the forest." Sansa began crying once again. She was scared as to what was going to happen. _Will Arya be in trouble for hitting the Prince?_

Sandor stood up. "There is no need to fret. It's alright. The Prince is fine." _He thinks I'm worried about the Prince._ "If anyone else asks you what happened tell them it all happened so quickly you don't remember. Do you understand?"

"But why? Why wouldn't I tell them the truth?"

"Because, little bird. If you do, it'll only anger the Queen and you'll have a target on your back afterwards. The King won't hurt your sister, he cares about your father to much to hurt any of his children but you are to marry Prince Joffrey, and if you tell the truth they won't ever forget how you betrayed your betrothed. Do you understand?" He was being more gentle with her than he had ever been before.

"Yes, I understand." Sansa said nodding.

"Good." Sandor reached up to her face and wiped a tear that had fallen on her cheek. "Now go find your father and tell him to find your sister before the Lannister men find her. I have to go now and get the Prince." Sandor stared at her for a moment before walking away.

* * *

Sansa hoped that they would find Arya soon. It was already dark and no one had seen her since the incident with the Prince. Her father had sent her to bed early, he told her he didn't want her to be around all of the commotion. Sansa heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" Sansa called. 

"Meryn Trant, Lady Sansa. I'm to bring you to the Queen." Sansa gulped, she didn't want to be questioned. Sansa walked to the door and opened it to see a member of the King's Guard standing in front of her. "Let's go." He took her arm a little rougher than she expected and began walking.

"I want to speak with my father first." Sansa told the knight. He didn't say anything in response as they walked outside. Sansa saw someone with a horse walking towards them. As the figure got closer she recognized him as Sandor. On his horse was the butcher's boy. _He killed the butcher's boy._

"Where are you taking her?" Sandor asked Meryn Trant. He saw the way Meryn Trant was grabbing Sansa's arm. "Don't touch her like that. She is to marry Prince Joffrey, treat her with a little respect." 

Meryn Trant released her from his grip. "The Queen wants to see her. They found her sister." _They found Arya!_ Sansa was thrilled to hear that her sister was okay but she felt terrible that her friend died at the hands of someone Sansa thought was her friend.

"You take care of the butcher's boys body and I'll take Lady Sansa to Queen." Meryn Trant looked hesitant at first but eventually agreed. Meryn Trant took the horse from Sandor and walked off. "You remember what I told you?"

"You killed the butcher's boy." Sansa said ignoring him as she walked along side Sandor.

"Had no choice the Queen demanded it." Sansa couldn't believe the Queen would demand something so evil. The Queen was her friend and she seemed so nice. _But so did Joffrey._

"If the Queen demanded you to kill me, would you?" She wondered how far he would go to satisfy Queen Cersei. 

Sandor glared at her for a moment. "No." Sandor said as he walked her into a room filled with people.

"Sansa, come here dove." Sansa heard Cersei say. Suddenly her voice sounded like one of a snake. Sansa walked through the crowd of people with Sandor behind her. She stood by her father and Sandor went behind Prince Joffrey.

"Tell me what happened, child. Tell it all and tell it true. It's a great crime to lie to a King." Sansa wondered what would happen if they found out she was going to lie. _What is the punishment for lying to the King?_ Sansa was never a good liar but she knew she had to or else Joffrey and the Queen would never forgive her.

"I don't know. I don't remember. Everything happened so fast." She glanced at her father to see a slight look of disappointment. "I didn't see-"

"Liar!" Arya yelled and she pulled on the back of Sansa's hair. _She's not making this any better._ Sansa bitterly thought. "Liar! Liar! Liar! Liar! Liar!" Arya kept yelling as she pulled harder on her hair and Sansa struggled to free from Arya's grip.

"Hey! Stop! Arya stop that!" Her father yelled at Arya.

"She's as wild as that animal of hers. I want her punished." Cersei said as she grabbed onto Prince Joffrey's arm.

"What would you have me do? Whip her through the streets." For once Sansa actually liked the King more than the Queen. "Damn it, children fight it's over." She had never seen Cersei look so angry before. She looked as if she wanted to skin her husband alive.

"Joffrey will bare these scars for the rest of his life." Sansa didn't understand why the Queen was being so protective over her son.

"You let that little girl disarm you." Sansa saw Sandor slightly smirking at the King's jape at his son. "Ned, see that your daughter is disciplined, I'll do the same with my son." Her father nodded in response.

"What of the direwolf? What about the beast that savaged your son?" _They aren't really planning on hurting Nymera, are they? She was only protecting Arya!_

"I forgot the damned wolf." Robert turned to one of his men.

"We found no trace of the direwolf, your Grace." The man said. 

 

"So be it." Robert was about to walk out when Cersei started speaking once again.

"They have another wolf." _Why does that matter? What does Lady have anything to do with this?_

"As you will." King Robert said.

"You can't mean-" Ned whispered to the King.

"A direwolf is no pet. Get her a dog she'll be happier for it." Sansa glanced at Sandor to see a hard scowl on his face. She looked back at her father to see how distraught he looked.

"He doesn't mean Lady, does he? No not Lady, Lady didn't bite anyone! She's good!" Sansa screamed at the Queen and Joffrey. _How could the Queen do this? I lied for her son!_

"Lady wasn't there! You leave her alone!" Arya yelled. Sansa was grateful that he sister stood up for her even though she lied.

"Father, please don't let them do it! Please! It's not her fault! Father!" Sansa had never felt so scared before. Lady was her best friend and they were going to kill her. "Father!" Sansa began sobbing. "It wasn't Lady!" Sansa looked at Sandor once more in hopes he would say something for her but he stood silent.

"Is this your command? Your grace." Her father said to the King. But the King never responded he just walked away. _He's just as cowardly as his son._

"Father! Don't let them hurt Lady. She's didn't hurt anyone. She'd never hurt anyone, please father! You have to do something."

"Where is the beast?" She heard Cersei ask. _She's not a beast._

"Chained up outside, your Grace." One of the men said.

"Ser Ilyn, do me the honor." Sansa couldn't believe what was happening. _They can't kill Lady._

"No." Her father said. "Jory, take the girls to their rooms. If it must be done, I'll do it myself." Sansa stared at Sandor and she couldn't care who saw. He was the one who told her to lie and now Lady was dying for it and he didn't even say anything to try and save Lady.

"Is this some trick?" Cersei asked.

"The wolf is of the North, she deserves better than a butcher." Sansa cried out when she heard her father speaking on killing Lady and Arya grabbed on to her hand and squeezed it to try and comfort her.

Her father walked out of the room. Suddenly she felt Jory hugging her and escorting her and Arya out of the room.

* * *

Sansa couldn't sleep as hard as she tried, all she could do was cry. Lady was dead and it pained her more than anything else in the world. She felt a part of her died along with Lady. Anything strength she had was gone. 

Sansa heard a knock on the door. She assumed it was her father since it was so late at night and he probably heard her crying. Sansa was tempted not to open the door but when she heard a louder knock, she knew he wasn't going to go away. When she opened the door, it wasn't her father like she expected, instead it was Sandor. He smelt of wine and he looked like a mess. "What are you doing here?" Sandor pushed his way through her. Sansa closed the door behind him. _I can't have people knowing he's here at this time of the night._

"Little bird, you've been crying." He said as he sat on her bed. "I could hear it from the hall." Sansa was suddenly thankful that she was too sad to change out of her clothes or else she might have opened the door in nothing but her small clothes. 

"You're drunk." Sansa said standing in place. She knew men did stupid things while they drank.

Sandor laughed, "You're right. Do you blame me for what happened to your wolf?"

Sansa sighed and walked to sit next to him on her bed. "No. At first maybe a little but you didn't know they were going to hurt her. Did you?" Sansa couldn't blame Sandor for something that truly wasn't his fault.

"No, of course not, little bird. I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything to save her." Sandor took a drink of wine from his flagon. "Only bad things come from lies. Maybe I shouldn't have told you to lie, but I was so worried that they'd hurt you if you told the truth." Sandor took another drink. "They probably would have. I guess it's better her than you." Sansa didn't say anything in response. "I don't know why I care so much about you, little bird. You are going to be the Prince's and I'm going to have to watch as you marry him and carry his children. I don't know if I'll be able to handle it." Sansa knew he would never say any of these things if he wasn't drunk and she felt bad for not stopping him but she really wanted to know how he felt. "Ever since I saw your pretty face, I knew I wanted you and you don't help my feeling either with the way you stare at me and how you pout your lips when you talk to me." Once again Sandor took another drink from his flagon. "I loved feeling your lips touch me, when you kissed my cheek that one night. I want to feel that again." Sandor stared at her lips and he started to lean in for a kiss.

Sansa really wanted to let him but she knew she couldn't. Sansa quickly stood up. "You're drunk, Sandor. You are saying things that you will regret in the morning. Please leave before someone realizes you are in here." Sandor stood up and walked in front of her. "Please."

"You don't have to be frightened of me. I'm one of the few people who would never hurt you." Sandor bent down and whispered in her ear. "Don't trust the Prince or the Queen. They'll try and break you, little bird. They like to hurt the innocent." Sansa really didn't need Sandor telling her that. She already hated both of them for what they did to Lady. Sandor stood back up straight. "Try and get some sleep little bird. Remember your wolf loved you more than anything. She wouldn't want you to be this upset." Sandor's words strangely comforted her. _He's my Florian._ "Good night, my sweet little bird." Sandor stumbled out of her room.

Sansa locked her door and laid back down in bed. Joffrey hadn't said anything to her since they killed Lady, nor did he say anything to his mother, when he could have stopped them from killing Lady and he acted as if he loved her. Sandor on the other hand, seemed to be rough but really he was sweet and gentle and cared about her. He truly cared about her. Sansa wondered what would happen if she told everyone that she wanted to be with Sandor and not Joffrey. She'd love to hurt Joffrey and the Queen with the news that Joffrey's betrothed fell in love with his sworn sword but she knew that would only put Sandor's life in danger. _I'll have to keep my feelings a secret._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Sandor talks way too much when he is drunk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is kind of fluffy.

Sandor woke up feeling like shit, he had felt so terrible for what was done to Sansa's wolf pup that he drank until he couldn't see straight. _What the fuck did I do?_ The last thing he remembered was stumbling into Sansa's room, after that he remembered nothing. _I have to find her._ He really needed to make sure he did nothing to hurt her. _I'd never be able to forgive myself..._ Sandor was beyond pissed at Cersei and her son. They were punishing Sansa for no good reason and they just watched as she cried for them to let her pup live. 

Sandor got up from bed and started searching for the girl. She was harder to find than he imagined, when he did find her she was sitting where her wolf pup died holding a chain. As Sandor walked up to her she quickly looked up at him then when she saw who was he was she went back to looking at the chain. "What in the seven hells are you doing?"

"I miss Lady." He saw her eyes go to the blood stain on the ground. "She was good. She didn't deserve to die." Sansa whined.

"I'm sorry." Sansa didn't respond. "I have a question to ask you." Sansa continued staring at the blood stain on the ground. Sandor bent down to her and forcefully lifted her chin so she'd have to look at him. "Look at me." Sansa stared at him with a blank expression on her face. "What did I say to you last night?" Suddenly Sansa's expression went from blank to a smile and she started laughing. "What?" As angry as Sandor was for her laughing at him, he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was when she laughed.

Sansa shook free of his grasp. "You don't remember?" Sandor shook his head. "Well you were very sweet." _Oh Gods. What the fuck did I do?_ "You told me how much you cared for me. You also said how you've wanted me from the very first time you saw me." Sansa bit her lip. "You also tried to kiss me but I didn't let you because you were drunk." _Would she have let me if I wasn't drunk?_ Sansa got a serious look on her face and began whispering. "You also told me not to trust the Queen and Prince Joffrey." _Fuck. Why the hells would I ever say any of those things to her? I'm trying to stop my feelings for her not encourage them._

"Well forget everything I said, okay?" Sansa rolled her eyes at him and began playing with a twig on the ground. "I'm serious Sansa."

"I don't care what you say nor do I have to listen to you. You have feelings for me and that's great because I think I might have feelings for you as well. I mean it's really confusing for me but I really don't care about the Prince, in fact I hate him for letting Lady die. When I'm around you... I'm happy." Sansa smiled. Sandor was very tempted to kiss her but he knew he couldn't there were people everywhere and really they shouldn't even be seen talking to each other this much. "I want to be with you not the Prince." 

"Little bird... We can't." Sandor suddenly heard someone walk up behind them. Sandor quickly stood up and turned around to see Jory, the captain of the Starks guard. Sandor remembered last night, and how he comforted Sansa and how surprisingly he felt a tinge of jealously when he hugged Sansa.

"What are you doing talking to Lady Sansa?" Jory asked as he stared intensely at Sandor.

Before he could respond Sansa began talking, "He was just telling me that Prince Joffrey sends his deepest condolences." Sansa stood up from where she was seated. "There is no need to be rude, Jory."

"We are preparing to leave, let's go little Lady." Sansa smiled towards Sandor before walking away with Jory. _Fuck me._ Sandor really needed to talk to Sansa about everything but there was always people around and it was nearly impossible to be alone with her. _Next time we stop at an inn I'll sneak into her room, this time being sober, and tell her that we can't continue doing whatever it is that we are doing._ Sandor didn't know exactly what they were doing but he knew it was dangerous and if Joffrey or Cersei found out, they'd go after her and not him. Joffrey cared about him too much to have anything truly bad happen to him. But Sansa was a different story. Once Joffrey married her, she'd become his and he could do what he pleased with her. The thought of that made Sandor sick to his stomach. 

* * *

 

It had been a long fucking of listening to Joffrey bitch about the Stark girls, he was pissed because Arya wasn't punished and Sansa whined too much. _Of course she's going to fucking whine when you kill her pup._ Finally after hours of listening to him complain they finally made it to another inn that they'd stay at until morning. After Sandor was certain almost everyone was asleep he went to where the little bird was sleeping and knocked on her door quietly, hoping not to wake anyone else.

After a few moments Sansa opened the door wearing only a robe. She was obviously sleeping before Sandor had knocked and woke her up. "Can we talk?" Sandor managed to say, trying not to pay attention to the lack of clothes she had on. Sansa nodded and let Sandor in and closed the door behind her. Sandor sat on her bed and started trying to think of exactly what to say. Sansa sat next to him and pulled some furs over her body attempting to cover herself up, but it really wasn't helping, he felt his cock harden as he saw her long legs. "What the fuck are you doing opening the door when you are wearing close to nothing?"

"I thought you might have been my father. I was half asleep I wasn't thinking straight. Who else besides you or my father or maybe Arya would come to my room this late? If I would have known it was you I would have put something more proper on but there is no reason to be angry with me."

"Just be more careful." Sandor sighed, he hated how he felt the need to correct everything she did, but he worried about her oblivious actions to danger. "We need to stop all of this." Sandor motioned between the two of them. "Before something bad happens."

"Nothing bad will happen." Sansa smiled at him. "Before you all came to Winterfell I thought as soon as I saw the Prince I would instantly fall in love with him and it'd be like we were meant to be together but when everyone came riding up, I couldn't care about the Prince, it was you that caught my eye and I realized after thinking about it a whole lot that we are the ones that are meant to be together." _Damn it, she is so stupid._ Sandor could feel his blood boiling, he really wanted her to understand the danger.

Sandor hit the bed next to him in a fit of anger and watched as Sansa jumped out of surprise. "Don't you see it? Sansa, you are way too good for me. I'm not some highborn Lord, I'm the Prince's dog and you are just..." Sandor really wanted to be honest with her but he couldn't find it in himself to fully open up to her.

"I don't care that you aren't a Lord. I care for you and that is what is important also you are pretty much a knight, even if you don't think that you are and that would make such a romantic story don't you think? The fair maiden rescued from the evil prince by his sworn sword." Sandor had a hard lesson to teach her, one that he learned at a very young age.

"Life is not one of your stories from your books. I'm nothing close to a knight and you best get that in your head." Sansa was obviously not listening. "Listen. I'm going to tell you a story, but not like one of the ones in your books. When I was just a young boy, younger than your sister, my brother and I got toys as a gift and Gregor he had gotten a toy knight and he had no interest in it since he was too old, so I decided to play with it." Sandor didn't know why he was about to tell her about how he got his face burnt, since he had never told anyone before but he had wanted to tell her for a while. He wanted to open up to her and not anyone else. "When he saw me playing with it he stuck my face in the brazier." He heard Sansa gasp. "He became a knight and he still does terrible things like that and so does every other knight. Knights aren't like the ones in your stories. Sansa, life is not a story."

"Oh, Sandor." He suddenly felt her warm body wrap around him. Sandor slowly pulled her off of him and set her back on the bed next to him. "You are a good solider though because you'd never hurt me not like your brother... Your brother is no true knight."

"No, little bird. I just don't pretend to be something I'm not. I'm a killer and you know that, but I'd never lie about what I do. I hate liars." Sandor really wanted some wine right now to wash down the bitter thoughts of his brother and knights.

"But you told me to lie, do you hate me?" _She's so innocent._

"No, I'd never hate you. I told you to lie because it'll save you a lot of pain in the future. Just tell them what they want to hear and nothing else." Sansa nodded.

"I know it's my duty to marry him but I don't want to. You say you aren't good enough for me but what about Joffrey? He let his mother kill Lady and he didn't even try and save her life and he was cruel to Arya."

"You are far too good for him as well." _She deserves someone who will treat her right not someone like me or the Prince._

 

Sansa placed her hand on his and slightly squeezed it before Sandor pulled his hand away from her. "Stop it." Sansa put her hand on his arm so Sandor quickly stood up. "Stop touching me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." She was always trying to be so polite.

"You didn't upset me." Sandor noticed the furs that was covering her before was slightly falling from her shoulder. "I should go." He couldn't stand being around her for a moment longer without doing something with her, Sandor turned around to leave when he heard Sansa standing up from her bed.

"Wait." Sansa touched his back and he turned around and face Sansa and once again she was only wearing her robe. Sansa stood on her toes and lightly kissed him on his lips. Sandor wanted nothing more to deepen this kiss and feel her body rubbing against his but she broke the kiss before he could have a chance. "Last night you told me you wanted to feel my lips on you." Sandor groaned wondering what other things he said to her. He really did want to feel her lips on him but he couldn't help feeling a bit guilty about it. She was still a child. He had overheard Cersei talking about how she hadn't even bleed yet but once she did that she and Joffrey would be married. It disgusted Sandor that all they really wanted out of her was a child. 

"Little bird..." Sandor looked down at Sansa who was staring back up at him with her pretty blue eyes. "Sit." Sandor pointed at the bed behind her and she obediently sat down. Sandor kneeled on the ground in front of her so he'd be eye level with and grabbed her face gently. He started caressing her cheek with his thumb feeling how soft her face was compared to his. "You're really messing with my head, you know that? Never had that before where I cared about someone. I'm trying to think of what is best for you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Why do you think someone will hurt me? You don't have to worry about that. Father would never allow someone to hurt me and neither would you. If it was us to be married no one would even try to hurt me. I see how people look at you, they're all afraid of you." Sandor took his hand from her face.

"Well we will never marry so you best get that thought of your head." 

"Why not? I want to marry you not the Prince." She really didn't understand how the world worked.

"Should we just go ask your father now for you to call off your betrothal to the Prince so you can marry his dog? That sounds like a great fucking idea and maybe while we are at it we can ask for the Royal family to attend the wedding."

"You're being mean." Sansa crossed her arms and started pouting.

Sandor laughed harshly. "Am I being mean? Well you best get used to it, girl, because this is how I am." Sandor saw a tear fall onto her cheek. _I wasn't even being that mean to her! Why is she crying?_ Sandor instantly felt terrible for making her crying. "Don't cry." Sandor wiped the tears off of her cheek. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you that much. Just please don't cry." 

"It's okay, I'm not really that upset over what you said but just everything in general is kind of hard right now. Lady's dead, Bran is hurt, I'm going to marry the Prince, and I really want to be with you but we can't. I want everything to be happy again. But if I marry the Prince, I'll never be happy again." 

"It'll be alright, little bird. I'm going to try and think of a way for you not to marry the Prince, alright?" Sansa nodded. "Just don't be sad." He really hated seeing Sansa upset. "I have to go now." Sandor kissed the top of Sansa's head as he stood up. 

"When will we get to speak alone again? Will you come back again tomorrow night?" Sandor really wanted to but he knew the dangers of coming to her room so often, eventually someone would catch them.

"No, but perhaps in a couple of days. I'll see you around, we'll be in King's Landing within the week so perhaps when we get there I'll see you more often." Sansa nodded. "Good night, little bird." He exited the room before she could say anything else. Sandor felt so stupid for agreeing to see the girl again but he really couldn't stand being away from her. _What have I gotten myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing what you all think!


	5. Chapter 5

Sandor hadn't come back to her room like she hoped for the rest of the time they were on the King's Road and she had only seen him a few times since Joffrey decided to avoid her completely and since Sandor was always around Joffrey it meant that he was never around her. But the few times she did see him they would always steal glances at each other. Sometimes he would even smile at her, it was always a subtle smile but she always loved seeing it nonetheless. Although to her disapointment she hadn't talked to him since that night in her room where she stole a kiss from him. It had been so improper but exhilarating at the same time, she had never known kissing could be so much fun, she had only wished it lasted longer than it did. She hoped once in King's Landing they would share more kisses together.

They were finally so close to King's Landing that she could see it off in the distance but everyone insisted they stop and have the horses rest and drink water for a moment. Sansa was trying her best to see The Red Keep in the far off distance. _It's so pretty._ Sansa thought as she saw the colors of the keep. She thought of how much more elaborate it looked than Winterfell's castle.

Sansa suddenly heard a voice behind her say, "Eager to get to your new home, little bird." Sansa turned around to see Sandor standing. She smiled brightly at him.

"Is it as beautiful on the inside as it is on the outside?" She hoped it would be but she doubted Sandor would truly answer her, he didn't seem like one to apperciate the beauty in things. _Except he always calls me pretty, so he must appreciate my beauty._ Sansa thought proudly.

"I'm sure you'll like it." Sandor said. She wished they could be alone right now, there was so many people around that they weren't truly free to talk. "You'll see it soon enough, it'll take less than half a day to get there." Sansa saw Septa Mordane staring suspiciously at her. Septa was always getting on Sansa's last nerve, she could barely stand her anymore. She even had the audacity to tell Sansa that direwolves were not pets and it was for the better that Lady died before another incident happened. _Stupid Septa._

"I have to go. I'll see you later." Sansa walked away from Sandor in hopes Septa wouldn't question her about why she was talking to  _the Hound._ Septa seemed to think it was her job to try and annoy her and Arya. 

When Sansa walked up to Septa, she did as Sansa expected. "What did the Hound want?" Septa eyed her suspiciously. _Everyone thinks Sandor is bad but he's not, he's good._

"Nothing, just passing alone a message from the Prince." 

* * *

The Red Keep had been everything Sansa imagined plus more, it was truly a beauty. Sansa had been exploring the castle for hours, her and Arya were supposed to stick together but Arya ran off insisting Sansa  was walking too slow. Sansa was walking down one of the many hallways when she saw a man coming towards her who was as big as Sandor, maybe even bigger. She hadn't even spoken to him but he had already frightened her just by the way he looked at her.

As Sansa passed him he began speaking, "Who might you be? I think I would remember a pretty thing like you." His voice was deep and harsh, which frightened her even more. _No one will hurt me in the Red Keep._ Sansa reminded herself.

"I just came here today from Winterfell, Ser. I'm Sansa Stark, the Prince's betrothed." Sansa finally realized who this man was. _The Mountain._ Sansa became even more afraid and all she wanted to do was go and find Sandor. "I should go." Sansa scurried off as fast as she could away from him.

As she walked through the halls somehow she ended up in the Throne room. It was bigger than she imagined, but she didn't think it was beautiful. In fact she got a sick feeling in her stomach as soon as entered the room. Sansa heard heavy footsteps behind her and when she turned around she was glad to see it was Sandor instead of his brother. "Why were you running?" Sandor asked her as he got closer to her.

"I wasn't running. I was just walking really fast." Sansa smirked in hopes Sandor would lighten his mood but it didn't work. "I saw your brother and he frightened me." Sansa had never seen Sandor look so angry before, even when the Queen was ordering Lady to be killed he didn't look so mad.

"Did he say anything to you?" She really wanted to tell him to calm down because really the Mountain hadn't done anything to even try and harm her but his presence merely scared her.

"Yes, he asked who I was and called me pretty."

"You were right to run. I'll make sure he doesn't bother you again but if he does, you come and find me right away. Understand?" Sansa nodded quickly. "Good. Do you like the Throne as much as everyone else?" Sandor asked her with a slight smirk on his face.

"No, I don't like this room at all. Is this the room where my Grandfather and Uncle were killed by the Mad King?" Sansa had heard stories from the people of Winterfell about it but her father had never told what had truly happened that day or why they were even killed. Sansa took her eyes off of the Iron Throne and looked at Sandor and he nodded at her. "Why did he kill them?"

"When your Aunt Lyanna was kidnapped by the Mad King's son, your uncle and grandfather protested it and they were killed on his command. But you shouldn't worry your pretty little head about that." Sandor changed the subject. "There is going to be a tourney soon, is that something you would enjoy?" Sansa laughed out of excitement. _Oh wow a tourney!_ "I guess it is."

"Will you be competing?" Oh how she would love to see Sandor compete and see his true fighting skills.

"Aye, and if I win perhaps you can reward me with another one of your sweet-"

Sansa heard the sound of doors opening and heard her father's voice. "Sansa, there you are." Her father gave Sandor a nasty look, in response Sandor rolled his eyes but bowed slightly and walked out of the room. "You two have been seen together often. Why is that?" Sansa was still slightly angry at her father for what happened to Lady, she knew it wasn't truly his fault but she couldn't help but feel angry. Septa had told her she was just looking for someone to be angry at and she supposed it was true. She wanted to blame everyone for Lady's death, even Arya, but she knew who's fault it truly was.

"Have we? Hmm- I suppose I'm just trying to be polite and talk to him when he's around like Septa taught me to do." Sansa was slightly nervous that her father was questing her about Sandor but she knew it was mainly because her father wasn't exactly a fan of Sandor, since Sandor was known as the most honorable man around. But the only reason her father truly didn't like Sandor was because he didn't know him. _If he really knew him he'd want us to marry._ Sansa thought, she knew it wasn't really true but she liked to think he would.

"He's seems to be around you a lot." Her father was being overally persistent and it was really irritating Sansa. _Why can't he just leave it be?_

"Maybe because he's Joffrey's sworn sword. I really don't know, father. But he's the only one who has been kind to me since we left Winterfell unlike everyone else ruining my life."

"How has everyone else ruined your life?" Sansa simply glared at her father so he's realize what she was angry about. "Ah- Lady. I am sorry for what happened to her, that wasn't fair for you."

"No it wasn't. They should have killed Arya instead." Sansa instantly felt terrible for saying what she said. "May I retire to my chambers now?" Her father nodded in response still in shock from what she said. Sansa began walking away but turned around before leaving the Throne room. "I didn't mean it, father."

"I know, Sansa. Just go get sleep, it's been a long day." Sansa nodded and headed towards her room.

* * *

 

Sansa had almost been asleep when she heard a knock on her door. Sansa quickly shot up out of bed and quickly put on a long dress robe and opened the door and saw Sandor. He quickly walked in and as soon as her door was shut and locked she hugged him. He seemed surprised by her gesture but after a moment of him just standing awkwardly with her attached to him, he returned the embrace. "Little bird..."

"I've missed you so much. I want to be able to see you every night like this." Sansa really enjoyed feeling the warmth of Sandor's body and being so close to him that she could smell him. _He smells of wine and dirt._ It wasn't like when he was drunk though, it just seemed to be his constant smell as if he had wine instead of blood.

Sansa felt Sandor pry her away from him and he smirked down at her. "You don't want to start something you wouldn't want to finish." Sansa didn't know exactly what he was talking about but she knew it was something sexual. She hadn't known much about what goes on in the marriage bed except the basics in which Theon took it upon himself to teach her. He told her that most men lose their virginity before marriage but women are supposed to wait, especially highborn ladies like herself. It seemed silly to her that men shared the marriage bed with other woman but if a woman did it than she would be ruined. Theon also told her how men will have sex with other woman even after they are married. She could still hear Theon's voice in her head _'Just look at your father, the most honorable man in Westros and he had a bastard while he was married to your mother.'_ She refused to believe it though, he was just trying to upset her. _He's just mad because no woman will ever love him._ Sansa wished she would have thought of that jape when he was being mean to her. "Perhaps one day we can see each other all the time like this."

"Did you think of a way we can be together?" She'd love it more than anything.

Sandor shrugged and walked towards her bed and sat on it. She sat next to him, perhaps a bit too close but she could hardly care they had already kissed she really didn't care much about being proper with him. "Maybe, could be. If you wanted. If I win the tourney, I'd win enough to buy a home far away from King's Landing and if you wanted we could go there together."

"Like runaway together?" It sounded very romantic like one of the stories Septa told her or one of the songs she loved to sing.

"Maybe, if it's what you wanted." Sansa thought of how much she would miss her family, mainly her mother but perhaps one day she'd be able to write to them and tell them of all the amazing adventures they went on their travels and tell them about their new home and they'd accept it once they knew how much she- _loved? Do I love him?_ She thought she might, she cared about him a whole lot, even more than herself. _I do love him._ She decided and she wondered if he loved her as well.

"It sounds amazing but I'll have to think about it." Sansa hoped he wouldn't be too disappointed that she didn't agree to him right away. "How do you know you'll win the tourney?"

Sandor laughed, "Trust me, I'll win. Especially when I have someone to fight for." Sansa felt herself start blushing. She was surprised at his romantic words. Sansa looked at Sandor to see that he was staring at her lips. He brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear that had fallen in her face. He leaned in and started kissing her. It was different from the last kiss, this time it was much more passionate. Sansa felt him slip his tongue in her mouth and when he did that she made a strange noise. She never felt more embarrassed but instead of being annoyed like Sansa thought he'd be, it only encouraged him. She felt him slid his hands under her bum and he placed her on his lap. She felt his manhood under her which brought her back to reality. She broke the kiss.

"I can't- it's not right. We are not married." Sansa said. She didn't get off of his lap, although she thought she probably should but it felt good.

Sandor began laughing. "We aren't married? It's not like we were fucking." Sandor snorted. "I forgot highborn ladies like you are always prudes." Sansa thought Sandor might be angry at her but when she saw him smirk she knew it was just another one his cruel japes.

"I am not a prude. I just believe that certain things should only happen between two people who are married." Sansa thought back to what Theon had told her about men and taking many women before they marry. "Have you ever had sex with someone before?"

Sandor began laughing again but when he saw Sansa's facial expression he stopped. "Oh, you're serious." Sandor sighed and started rubbing his face. "Listen, I know you've probably been taught all sorts on nonsense." _It's not nonsense._ "But you have to understand that I never was planning on getting married or meeting someone I actually care about and fucking doesn't mean the same thing to me as it does to you."

"What does it mean to you?" She realized that she didn't like thinking about Sandor and other woman.

"I don't know. It feels good and it's a way to get out your anger when there is nothing to kill. Doesn't mean much more than that." Sansa didn't understand how it was a way to get out his anger because it was supposed to be beautiful and magical, she learned that from Jeyne and not Theon.

"How many people have you done that with and when was the last time?" Sansa hoped she wasn't sounding to crazy but she really wanted to know.

"I don't know, too many to count and the King's Road." _The King's Road?_ Sansa got off of his lap and sat next to him in bed but she didn't dare look at him she was far too upset to do that. "Not after that night I came into your room. I haven't done it since then." That made her feel slightly better but it still hurt, she had been thinking about him constantly and he was off with other women.

Sansa sighed. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"You're upset." Sandor tried to touch her shoulder but she pulled away from him. "Okay listen here, my Lady." Sandor was being harsh with her. "This has happened fast. You were- I mean are, supposed to marry the Prince. I had no idea that you were going to want me. Why would I? You are a beautiful highborn lady and I'm the Prince's ugly dog. Should I have just stopped fucking because you would sometimes stare at me? I didn't know why you were looking at me or that you wanted to be with me and I had no reason to think that. Also, I don't know who taught you that husbands stay faithful to their wives but it's horse shit. They all take some shit vows and break it." Sansa really wanted to cry but not in front of him, she couldn't cry again in front of him. She didn't want to be defeated.

"I don't care." Sansa crossed her arms, not in attempt to be a brat like she usually did but this time it made her feel protected, like she was in her own personal bubble and nothing could hurt her.

"You don't care? You don't care about what?" Sandor sounded slightly confused but his tone was still harsh.

"About anything. I don't care anymore. Everyone is being awful to me. I just wish everyone would leave me be and shut up. You, father, Arya, Septa, Joffrey and the Queen. I wish you'd all just shut up and stop trying to ruin my life." Sansa suddenly felt the tears coming down her cheeks. As much as she wanted to blame Sandor for her being this upset, she couldn't. It was everything exploding all at once. Bran, being married to Prince Joffrey, Lady, Arya being annoying as usual, her Father trying to make her feeling better which was only making her feel worse, Septa trying to convince her Lady dying was a blessing in disguise, and now Sandor was being awful as well. It was just like the last time he had came into her room on the King's Road accept this time it was much worse. "I really just want everyone to stop."

"Okay, it's all right. Just be quiet, there's ears everywhere in King's Landing." She didn't know what he meant by that but it got her to quiet down. "I'm sorry, little bird." Sandor said his voice sounded much more soft than before. "I shouldn't have said it the way I did." Sansa was much more calmed down now that he was calmer, it was like she was feeding off of his energy. "Listen, I haven't fucked anyone after that night because I realized that I truly want to be with you and only you and no one else. We can't change the past but I really don't want to make you upset so I promise from now on I won't fuck anyone else until you are ready and we find a way to truly be together. Whether that be running away or finding some other way."

"Really?" Sansa finally looked up at him and he did his subtle smile that he always did to her. She smiled right back at him as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Yes, really. I don't make promises often so know it is true." Sandor stood up from her bed. "Are you alright now?"

"I'm fine. I'm just sorry I was rude to you." Sansa stood up as well.

"Don't fret about it, little bird. I have to go now. Get some rest." Sansa pouted she didn't want Sandor to leave as soon as they made up, she wanted to spend all night with him.

"No! I want you to stay." Sansa was trying not to sound too demanding.

"As tempting as that is, I have to go guard the Prince tonight. But I'll tell you what, tomorrow I have guard duty again but the night after that I have off and I'll spend as long as you please here and alone with you."

"Fine." Sansa said with a smile on her face. "But you must kiss me good night, it's only polite."

Sandor had a sly smile on his face and he bent down and kissed her. It was sweet and much like their first kiss. "Now go to bed and try to dream only of pleasant things." Sandor said before leaving.

Sansa finally got into bed and started thinking back to all of things he had told her. Thinking back on it she truly couldn't be mad at him for being with other woman when she was-no is betrothed to Joffrey. She tried not to think so much about that as she did all the sweet things he had said to her. _Who knew the Hound could be so romantic?_ Sansa thought although it wasn't the sweet things she always imagined her love would say to her, she always imagined that he would drowned her in compliments and say only nice things to her but this seemed more real _._ _I need to be with him not Joffrey._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sansa is dealing with teen problems right now and not so much of my whole family is dead problems.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever and I've missed this story. Look out for more updates soon <3  
> We get a Sandor POV and a small Sansa POV.

A lot had happened the previous night, and Sandor was still trying to wrap his head around it all. Sansa hadn't necessarily agreed to runaway with him but she didn't say no either. It was a stupid plan in truth, they'd have every Stark solider looking for them. He really wasn't expecting Sansa to say maybe, he thought she'd just shoot him down. But he was happy she didn't Regardless, he had to protect her and her marrying Joffrey would only bring her suffering.

His mind went back to being in the Throne room with her, and her being frightened of Gregor. It angered him that Gregor took an interest in Sansa but even Gregor knew better then to touch any of the Starks. The King would have his head. But he still had to make sure Gregor didn't frighten her again so Sandor went to the King and told him of how he found the eldest Stark girl in tears after an encounter with his brother. The King wasn't pleased with Gregor since Robert cared for Ned as much as he did but it seemed as if he was more concerned about what Ned thought than Sansa's safety. 

Today he was guarding Joffrey, but tonight he could finally see Sansa alone tonight again. He knew how stupidly dangerous it was to see her but he couldn't help but want to. The more he saw her the more he felt like he needed her. It was exhausting not being able to take his mind off of her. He really wanted to be able to think clearly for at least a few moments but every time he even thought about something else his mind would go right back to her. If he saw the sky, it would remind him of her pretty blue eyes. Or anything red he would think of her hair. Whenever he saw any bird, he would think of his little bird. _I'm addicted to Sansa fucking Stark._

Sandor thought about Sansa's outburst about him fucking other woman. She was even surprised that he had fucked someone before and it wasn't even because of how he looks. She just thought he would wait for marriage or some shit like that. He couldn't understand why anyone would wait to fuck until they take some shit vows but he knew now he would wait for her. Although he didn't care if they were married or not, even if they married tomorrow he knew he'd wait until she had bleed and was a woman. He'd be damned if he hurt her by fucking her when she wasn't ready for it.

Sandor was growing tired of guarding Joffrey, since he decided to be extra obnoxious today. "I want to see Lady Sansa." When Joffrey said that it made Sandor's heart stop. Joffrey hadn't been interested in Sansa since the wolf incident and he liked it that way he didn't want Joffrey to want Sansa. He wanted Joffrey to stay far away from her.

"Willing to forgive her after the wolf incident, aye?" Sandor had to act normal if he didn't want to make it known that he and Sansa had been infatuated with each other.

"I suppose, it's only right. After all she will be my wife one day. Let's go, dog." Joffrey stood up from his chair and started walking towards the side of the castle the Starks were staying in.

After minutes of searching, Joffrey and him finally found Sansa sitting with her Septa doing needlework in the small dining hall. She looked surprised to see them both but she put on a fake smile and made small talk with Joffrey. The old woman eventually left and Sandor stood behind Joffrey like the good dog that he was. Sandor heard footsteps behind him, when he turned around he saw Boros Blount walking towards him. Sandor had never liked Boros, he was a fat man who enjoyed doing the Queen's dirty work.

"Hound, the King and the King's hand wishes to speak with you." _Why the fuck do they want to talk to me?_ Sandor knew this couldn't be good but he kept on a straight face and nodded.

"Why does my father wish to speak with Sa- the Hound?" Sansa asked in the most polite voice she could.

"Never mind that, my lady." Joffrey said grasping on to the little birds hand. "Be gone with you, dog. Go see what my father and Lord Stark want. Boros will be my guard until you return." Sandor was hesitant to leave Sansa alone with them alone but he had no choice, so he quietly left the room.

* * *

Sandor had been gone for only minutes and Sansa was getting very annoyed with Joffrey. She still hadn't forgiven him for what he did to Lady and she never would, she truly wished he would just go away. _I bet if Arya was here, he'd leave._ But no, Arya was busy with her sword lessons that her father had set up for her. Sansa didn't really understand why her father was supporting her destructive behavior but she paid it no mind, her thoughts were focused on Sandor Clegane and how she was going to be with him and not the Prince who killed Lady.

"Mother says that we can marry very soon." Sansa was getting even more frustrated whenever he'd bring up the Queen, since she had been the one to give Lady her death sentence.

"Your mother says a lot, doesn't she?" _Uh oh._ Sansa hadn't meant to say that out loud. She saw Joffrey's expression change from happy to very annoyed.

"What does that mean?" She saw the guard behind Joffrey stare down at her with an evil smile on his face.

"Nothing, my Prince. I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." Joffrey obviously wasn't satisfied with her answer and expected more from her. "She's just the one that sentenced Lady to death when she did nothing wrong." Sansa knew she had said too much.

"That beast would have killed me if she got the chance." _But that was Nymeria not Lady!_ "I'm glad that stupid wolf is dead. You should be lucky it wasn't your sister." Sansa wanted to say more but she knew she was already probably in trouble. _What would Sandor tell me to do?_ Sandor hated liars and she knew that but he also told her to tell them what they want to hear. Joffrey sighed, "You need to be taught a lesson to not speak to your Prince and betrothed like that. Boros." Sansa was confused on what Joffrey meant until Boros walked towards her and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up from her chair. "Don't hit her face. We wouldn't want anyone knowing about her punishment." 

"My Prince, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." Ser Boros punched her in the stomach, making her stumble back but he caught her from falling and hit her again. "Don't touch me!" Sansa screamed. "I'll tell my father and he'll have your head!" Sansa looked towards Joffrey in hopes that he would have a change of heart and see how mu _ch pain she was in but no he was smiling and laughing. "Help!" Sansa screamed. Sansa suddenly saw from the door a short figure with brown hair. Arya. Sansa w_ as relived when she saw the figure sprinting away and she knew she was going to get her father.

* * *

Sandor finally made it to the council room to see Lord Stark and the King sitting and having a laugh. When they saw Sandor enter the room they both stood. "What is it?" Sandor asked. "Your grace." He didn't have to be overally nice to either of them and he didn't plan on it either.

Ned Stark spoke first. "I just wanted to thank you for telling King Robert about your brother frightening Sansa." Sandor really didn't want to be here and to be thanked over something so small, it was stupid. "She didn't tell me about it and I fear if no one found out what else could happen without her speaking to me about it." Sandor knew Ned Stark was suspicious of him, he wondered if the King was as well. _No, King Robert would just ask if he had his suspicions. Or he doesn't give a shit._

"I'm sure it was nothing." Robert patted Ned on the back. "You're competing the tourney though." Ned Stark rolled his eyes. Word on the street was that Ned Stark didn't even want to have the tourney but Robert insisted. "My gold is on you." The fat King laughed. Sandor heard the doors open behind him and everyone's eyes went towards the door to see the youngest Stark daughter running through panting.

"What is it, Arya?" Her father quickly went to her side. Sandor hated to admit it but as much as hated Ned Stark he was a good father to his children. He truly seemed to care about him. _But if he cared so much he wouldn't let Sansa marry the Prince._

"It's Sansa." Sandor's stomach suddenly turned. "I saw Joffrey sitting down watching as a fat knight hit her. I wanted to help her right away but I didn't think I could fight him off yet. I haven't had my sword lessons for all that long." _I'm going to kill that bastard!_ Sandor thought angrily. The thought of someone hurting his little bird made him angrier than he had ever been. 

Ned Stark looked at King Robert and turned and started running towards Sansa. "Seven fucking hells." Robert said before following. Sandor followed the King as well trying not to be to obvious that he was truly worried about Sansa. The youngest Stark ran past them and followed her father.

When they finally reached the room Ned Stark was already there with some of the Stark guard with Boros Blount on the ground suffering some blows from either Ned Stark or the Stark guard. Joffrey was still sitting down looking angry that his little game was interrupted. Sandor didn't see Sansa or her sister and he really wanted to make sure she was alright. "Where'd your girls go, Ned?"  _Fuck._ Sandor was so annoyed with himself for leaving her alone with them.

"Jory took Sansa to see the maester and Arya went with them." Ned Stark was obviously angry not just with Boros or Joffrey but with the King. "How could allow someone like this in your guard?" He was obviously just as delusional as his daughter.

"I didn't know he'd beat your daughter." Sandor could tell Robert felt bad for Ned. Probably not Sansa though, since Robert beat his wife from time to time. Robert turned towards Joffrey. "What the fuck is wrong with you, boy?" 

"She started it! You should have heard the things she was saying. She provoked me! She should be lucky-"

"That's enough!" Robert yelled, obviously seeing Ned about to lose his temper. "He'll be punished I assure you that. Both of them." Robert looked down at Boros Blount with disgust, as he cried from the pain.

"I demand his execution." Ned Stark pointed towards Boros. Sandor inwardly smiled at the thought of Boros losing his fat head since he hurt Sansa. It was only right, if the King wouldn't do it, he would. Except he'd make it much more painful. Sandor looked around the room at the Stark men and they all seemed as pissed as Ned. He finally saw the difference between the Stark's and Baratheon's. None of the Baratheon guard would feel any emotion on what happened to the royal family. Sure, they'd protect them with their lives, because it was their job but if one of them died no one would mourn them. The Stark's on the other hand, their guard and people seemed to love them more than anything. If one of them suffered everyone would take it personally. 

"Dammit Ned, fine so be it. Take him to the cells until he can have a proper beheading." Robert demanded some of the Stark guard. A few of them nodded and forced him up and dragged him out of the room. Sandor could only imagine what they were doing to him as they left. He only wished he was the one torturing him.

"We'll speak later about this. But as of right now I don't feel safe with my children in King's Landing." Ned began walking out of the room with the rest of his guard following him. One purposely bumped into him, in any circumstance he would have probably killed him but they were pissed at anyone close to the Joffrey for what happened to Sansa and he couldn't blame them.

"Look at what you did! Are you stupid? You beat a little girl because she hurt your feelings. Ned Stark won't want to stay here after this. You better hope that he has a change of heart and stays." Joffrey didn't say anything in response he simply looked down as Robert walked out of the room.

When they were the only two people left Joffrey said, "I hate the Starks."

* * *

Sandor had wanted nothing more than to see Sansa all day but he was stuck with Joffrey bitching about how he got in trouble for something he didn't even do. Somehow he decided that isn't wasn't his fault that Boros Blount listened to him and he was only joking when he said what he did. _I fucking hate that blonde little shit._ He had gone all day without checking on his little bird and now finally he could see her. 

Sandor knocked on her door and waited for her to open the door for him. When she finally opened the door she rubbing the sleep from her eye and he quickly went in her room and shut the door behind him. Sansa didn't say anything but she hugged onto him tightly. He immediately returned the embrace careful not to squeeze onto her too tightly, afraid to hurt her even further. "I didn't mean to upset him."

"I know, little bird. It's not your fault." Sansa began whimpering into his chest. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He sat down first and then set her on his lap and held onto her. "I won't ever let anyone hurt you again." Sansa began crying even harder. "Shush, little bird. Don't cry."

"I'm not crying because of that. Father is sending us back to Winterfell right after the tourney. At first he was going to send us home tomorrow morning before the tourney but I convinced him to let us stay till after. Oh Sandor, you must win. So you could win enough gold for us to run away together, please! I want to be with you. Father will just marry me off to some other Lord who'll hurt me as well. But you wouldn't. You'd never hurt me." Sansa looked up at him with sad eyes as she begged him as if he was going to say no or something, even though it had been his idea in the first place.

"If it what you want than we will. We'll leave that night." Sandor knew the plan was stupid, they'd most likely be caught but he would try his hardest to avoid it at all costs and if they did get caught he'd tell them he kidnapped her and she had nothing to do with it so she wouldn't be punished. "Did your father call off your betrothal to Prince Joffrey?"

 

Sansa laughed quietly, "Yes, he said he wants me to marry someone brave, gentle, and strong. Like you." Sansa touched the tip of his nose with her finger and giggled. 

"Since when am I gentle?" Sandor asked with a slight smirk on his face. He looked down at her wrist to see a bruise already forming on her skin. He tried everything in his power to not pay attention to it for the sake of her. He didn't want to upset her anymore than she was.

"You're being gentle right now. Comforting me after what had happened." Sansa frowned. "It was scary. I've never seen someone take pleasure in someone elses  pain. But he enjoyed watching him hurt me."

"Fuck him. When your sister came running in the council room and said they were hurting you, I was actually scared. I'm not scared of much. But it frightened and angered me more than anything to know that you were hurt." Sansa reached her hand up to the scarred side of his face and laid her hand against his cheek.

"I love you, Sandor." Sansa whispered. _Fuck me._ Sandor had never been good at discussing feelings and he had been more open with her than anyone before but could he really tell her he loved her? Surely he did love her if he was willing to put his life on the line for her. _Right?_ Sandor didn't even know why he was doubting himself. _Of course I fucking love her._

"You- ugh too." Sandor managed to choke out. Sansa seemed satisfied with his answer as she gave him a sweet kiss and hugged him tightly.

"By the way, what did my father want to speak to you about?" She asked curiously.

"Not fucking much. He just wanted to give me some bloody stupid compliments. But I think he may be suspicious of us." Sandor didn't think, he knew. But he didn't want to worry Sansa with something that really didn't matter all that much since as far as Ned Stark was concerned his daughters would be safe and out of the lion's cage within three days. Sandor wondered how Ned Stark would react to his eldest daughter missing and in the hands of the ferocious Hound.

"It doesn't matter. He's suspicious of a lot of things." Sansa sighed. "I'll miss him and the rest of my family but I need to be happy and I can only be happy with you." Sansa yawned. 

"Tired, little bird?" She nodded slowly. "I'll let you sleep." Sandor said about to get up but Sansa stopped him from moving.

"No!" Sansa said loudly. "You said you'd stay as long as I wanted, didn't you?" He nodded slowly wondering where she going with this. "I want you to sleep in here with me... To make sure Joffrey doesn't said anyone else in here to hurt me. Please?" Sansa whined.

"Fine. Gods damn it. How is that all you have to do is ask something of me and I just cave to your every fucking desire?" Sandor said trying to sound annoyed.

Sansa shrugged and laid down and covered herself with furs. "It's probably because you love me." Sansa said lifting the furs so he would lay down with her. Sandor slid under the covers next to her and Sansa began laughing. "This is so improper. Septa would die from shock if she saw me in bed with a man." Sandor didn't understand why she was letting him sleep with her but he couldn't say he was upset about it, he enjoyed being next to her.

"Yeah, yeah. Get some sleep, little bird. We need as much rest as we can for tomorrow." Sansa curled up next to him and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter but I hope you all enjoy it. <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy <3

It was finally the day of the tourney and Sansa could not be more nervous. She knew Sandor would win but she didn't know exactly how easy it'd be to get away from King's Landing. She didn't want her father to worry for her so she planned to write him a letter telling him that she was alright and not to worry. She prayed that he'd understand and not look for her for the sake of her happiness.

Sansa sat next to her father and Septa waiting for something interesting to happen in the Tourney. It was hot and Sansa was growing tiresome she just wanted Sandor to win already. Sansa saw the Mountain ride up on a black stallion and Ser Hugh of the Vale ride up on his horse from opposite sides. When they went at each other Sansa jumped in her seat of fear. The Mountain struck the knight in the neck and he fell dead in front of her. It had been the most frightening thing she had ever seen but she had to act like a proper lady and act as if nothing happened.

She looked back at Sandor quickly to seeing him looking down at her. Next to him was Joffrey, he had a sour look on his face. Sansa cringed at the thought of what Joffrey and Ser Boros did to her. She had never seen her father so angry, he promised her Ser Boros would be punished and she knew what that meant, father would take his head and yet she couldn't feel sorry for him. He hurt her and he was supposed to be a knight.

Sansa saw as two men walked up and carried away the young knight's lifeless body, she sighed feeling sorry for him. Next up was Loras Tyrell and the Mountain. As the Prince of Flowers, as everyone called him, rode up he handed her a rose. She smiled at him trying to be as polite as possible. He was very handsome and Sansa hoped he would win against the Mountain, the Mountain didn't deserve another victory. Sansa took the rose and said thank you.

As the Mountain and the Prince of Flowers jousted it seemed the Gods were favoring Loras since he knocked the Mountain off of his horse in almost no time at all. Sansa saw the Mountain grabbing his sword and swinging it straight through the horses neck. Everyone seemed to be in shock. The Prince of Flower's horse bucked him off and than Gregor went after him. Sansa almost covered her eyes but then she remembered that wouldn't be very lady like so she kept watching the spectacle unfold. She heard a noise come from behind her and when she turned around she saw Sandor draw his sword and go after Gregor. They clashed swords together and Sansa said a silent prayer to the old and new for she feared for his life.

"Enough of this!" She heard the fat King roar. The Mountain took one more shot at Sandor but he missed and Sandor went to one knee as the Mountain stormed off in anger. Loras went to Sandor and took his arm in his and lifted it high declaring him the champion. Sansa stood up and clapped along with everyone else watching. She had never been more proud of Sandor. He had done something good and tried to help the innocent. He stared at her for a moment before looking down awkwardly. He had won the tourney and Sansa was so happy, they'd finally be able to be together without Joffrey ruining everything.

* * *

Sansa had been sent to her chambers right after the tourney, her father wanted her to pack to go back to Winterfell. But she actually planned to pack to runaway with Sandor. He had told her to only pack simple dresses. Sansa decided to write a letter to her father explaining to him why she had to leave even if it meant being away from them. She sat at her desk and pondered on what to say to make him understand and not be angry.

**_Father,_ **

**_I know you'll be worried for me, but I'm safe with Sandor. I love him and I don't want to have to marry someone like Joffrey, even if it is my duty. Please tell mother not to worry, I know how hard it was for her when Bran fell when she thought she was going to lose him but you haven't lost me, I just want to be happy, even if it isn't right. I'll write when I can. Please don't try and find me, let me be happy._ **

**_\- Sansa_ **

Sansa left the note on her desk and prayed her father would find it first and not Septa or Arya. Sansa finished packing her dresses and finally heard a knock on her door. She looked through the peep hole before opening to see Sandor standing there. She opened the door and he quickly came in. "Are you ready?" Sansa nodded quickly. He took her bundle from her bed. Sansa saw his eyes go to her desk. He quickly walked towards it and picked up the letter. "What the fuck is this?"

Sansa quickly walked towards him and tried to take the letter from him but he raised it higher than she could reach. "That's not fair! You're taller than me! It's none of your business, it's not for you. It's for father."

"You're telling him?" Sandor lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Of course. I don't want him to worry." Sansa tried reaching for the letter again but Sandor moved it higher. "Stop that!"

"You aren't telling anyone you are coming with me willingly?" Sansa tilted her head confused.

"Of course not and if we get caught you are to tell them I took you against your will. Do you understand?"

"What do you mean? You want people to think you took me by force? But why? Father would stop at nothing to find me if he thinks that you took me against my will."

"Little bird..." Sandor grabbed her hand. "We aren't talking about this anymore. Just do as I say."

"I'm leaving the letter and there is nothing you can do about it. I won't go if I can't. I won't lie and make everyone worry for no reason." Sansa sighed. "Plus if they find us and I tell them you took me by force father will have you killed. I don't understand why you would want that?"

Sandor sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair. "Gods damn it, I'm not thinking about myself. I'm thinking about you. I don't want anything bad happening to you. I have a plan. Just let me go through with my plan."

Sansa grunted making an unlady like noise. "Fine." Sansa took the note from Sandor and threw it in the fire. "Why must you be so stubborn?"

Sandor laughed slightly but rolled his eyes. "Ready?"

* * *

Getting out of the red keep was easier than Sansa imagined, Sandor seemed to know his way through the castle much better than she did. He had put her on the back of his black stallion and began riding off in a direction Sansa. Sansa had no idea where they were going, all she knew was they were going far away where no one could find them and they could be happy together away from Joffrey and all of the Lannisters. 

They had already rode for a day and it was getting close to dark once again and Sansa had grown past tired. She was ready to lay in a soft feather bed and for some lemon cakes. Her bum was already rubbed raw from sitting on the black horse for too long and she couldn't wait to finally be able to relax.

Sandor went towards the river and stopped. "Why are we stopping?" Sansa asked as Sandor got off the horse.

"Have to sleep sometime." He said as he pulled Sansa down as well. Sansa really wanted to scream, he actually expected her to sleep in the wilderness where bears or other wild animals may be lurking around.

"I was thinking we could go to an inn and possibly get a room with a nice feather bed and sleep for a day or two. Riding makes me so tired and hungry." Sansa said as her stomach began growling. Sandor went to his bundle and pulled out dried meat and handed it to her. It wasn't what she was hoping for but it would suffice until she got to a nice inn. She took a bit out of it and chewed it slowly. It was tuff and not very tasty.

"We can't go to an inn. Not for a while at least. We can't risk someone seeing us." Sandor said bringing two bed rolls down and laying them on the ground. "Do you know how to make a fire?"

"Wait... I don't want to sleep out here. Where are we even going?"

"Too bad you have no other choice." Sandor sighed. "I was thinking Essos. No one would know us there nor be able to find us." _Essos?_ Sansa had only heard the most wonderful things about Essos. Septa used to show her drawings of the place across the sea.

"Essos? That sounds wonderful! How long will it take to get there?"

"I don't fucking know. A long time. Now build a fire while I set up the bed rolls and water Stranger." Sansa rolled her eyes, he was being irritable. Sansa knelt on the ground and started building a fire. It took her a while since she hadn't built one in the longest time. When Sandor was done watering and feeding his horse he came back and set up the beds far away from each other which slightly disappointed her. She wanted to be close to him.

Sansa laid in her bed roll and sighed. She felt a slight cramp in her stomach and she figured it was from her hunger. Sansa watched as Sandor went from Stranger towards his bed roll. He laid down and grunted. Sansa felt bad she knew he was stressed. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired." Sansa wanted to comfort him so she crawled over to him and laid next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"You were so brave how you helped Loras Tyrell from your brother." Sansa expected Sandor would be happy that she complimented him but it seemed to just annoy him.

"I bet you were happy, hmm. How the handsome Lord that gave you a pretty flower was saved." Sandor grunted slightly and pulled his arm away from her.

"Don't do that. I'm with you not anyone else, don't be so jealous." Sansa smirked. _Look who's the jealous one now._ Sandor didn't respond. "Do you regret running away with me?"

"No, but it's going to be a hard and long journey. But it was worth it to get you away from Joffrey or any other high Lord who think they can hurt you." Sandor slightly touched the bruise that formed on her wrist from where Ser Boros had grabbed her. "Enough of this. Sleep, little bird. We have a long journey ahead of us." Sandor kissed the top of her head which made Sansa smile. "Good night, little bird."


	8. Chapter 8

Sandor woke up the next morning with a blistering headache. Sandor looked next to him expecting to see a sleeping Sansa next to him but she wasn't there. He started to panic. He quickly looked around and instantly saw her next to the water cleaning herself under her skirts. Sandor examined the bed roll next to his and saw a small puddle of blood. "Seven fucking hells." Sandor didn't want to have to explain to Sansa what was happening. He hoped that her mother taught her what it meant to become a woman.

When Sansa saw he was awake she quickly put down her skirt and began walking over to him. "I'm sorry, I should have known it was coming."

"How would you have known?" Sansa looked a bit confused at his question.

"Do you think-?" Sansa smiled slightly. "My mother told the Queen I haven't had my moon blood so I wouldn't marry right away but it isn't true. Why do you know that?"

Sandor was very relieved to know Sansa was a grown woman and he even thought more of the mother Stark. She was a lot cleverer than Queen Cersei thought. "I heard the Queen discussing it." Sansa looked down at the ground obviously uncomfortable. "Finish cleaning yourself up. We need to leave." Sandor averted his eyes from Sansa and began packing up their belongings.

"I'm going to dress." Sansa said going to her pack and taking a dress and clothes out. "I'll be back." Sansa said about to walk away.

"No, change your dress by me. I'll turn around. I need to make sure you are safe." Sansa nodded and Sandor turned around and went to Stranger and busied himself until Sansa let him know she was done. Sandor finished packing up their items and helped Sansa on Stranger and they began riding off.

* * *

Sansa had been quiet most of the day, obviously exhausted. After midday she began fully waking up and started chirping like always. "Will we marry as soon as we get to Essos? Or can we marry before?" Sansa asked as she sat in front of him looking back at him.

"What Sept would marry us?" Sandor knew they'd eventually marry if they didn't get caught, he would have to keep her honor but he wasn't about to admit it, not yet anyways.

"We don't have to marry in front of the new. We could marry in Godswood." Sansa smiled slightly. "It doesn't matter either way. I just think it'd be lovely if we married as soon as possible."

"Why is that?"

"In case we are caught. Father wouldn't try and separate us if we were already married." Sansa began whispering. "and bedded." Sandor let out a harsh laugh. She had it all planned out. She hardly cared if they were caught as long as they were married and fucked first. She thought that if they were married and got caught afterwards that everything would just work out. "He wouldn't. I know it."

"What do you think they are saying right now?" Sansa shrugged, obviously not too concerned. "I'll tell you. They've marked me as a traitor and are saying that I've taken you against your will. Once they find us, they'll kill me."

Sansa quickly looked back up at him, "I wouldn't let them. I'd tell father that I love you more than anything and if he kills you he'll have to kill me as well because there is no point in living if I'm not with you." Sansa looked satisfied with herself but in truth it only angered Sandor that she would even think about doing something so stupid.

"You will not say anything of the sort. _If_ we do get caught you let me do the talking, understand?" Sansa rolled her eyes. "Do you listen to anything I say, girl? I don't want to have to tell you again."

Sansa changed the subject back to their future wedding. "I didn't bring any pretty dresses so I'll have to wear this or my brown dress. It's the best dresses I brought even if they aren't much." Sandor knew exactly what she was hinting at and of course he'd buy her a dress she'd love but he wasn't about to tell her that, he would surprise her.

"You don't need a fancy dress to be married." Sansa hummed in response.

They sat in silence for a few moments and for the most part Sandor paid attention to the road in front of him until he looked down and noticed Sansa staring at her bruised wrist and arm. The bruise stood out clearly on her pale skin. "Does it hurt?" Sandor was still furious that Sansa was hurt and he wasn't there to protect her.

"No." Sandor could right away she was lying. "What kind of person likes to hurt other people for no good reason?" Sansa fumed. "It's a terrible thing."

"There's plenty of people out there that will prey on the innocent just for their own amusement." Sansa frowned and started twiddling her thumbs. "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." Sansa reached her hand back and grabbed his hand that was currently resting on his thigh and pulled it to her.

"I know, Sandor." Sansa pulled his hand to her mouth a placed a soft kiss on it. Her lips felt soft and gently against his ruff hands. Sandor almost pulled his hand away but it seemed to comfort her.

* * *

It was finally getting dark so Sandor found the most secluded area he could and made camp. He set a few traps in the woods next to them so they could eat a decent meal and came back to see Sansa attempting to make a fire. Sandor watched from a far at her many failed attempts to light the fire in amusement. When she finally lit the fire she went close to the ground and started blowing on the flame until the flame grew large enough.

Sandor walked to her as she played with the fire with a stick. It made Sandor slightly uneasy for her to be near fire and she seemed to sense it since she put down the stick when she noticed him staring at her. Sansa smiled at him widely but suddenly her smile dropped. Sandor quickly looked behind him and saw two men walking towards them. Sandor quickly grabbed his sword. "Stay behind me." Sandor told Sansa. 

"There's a pretty price to bring a red headed lady of ten and three back to her father." The taller man said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Seems that the Hound stole her away." The other man said.

"Aye and you best get the fuck away before I gut you like the pig you are." Sandor spat.

The taller man laughed and charge at him. Sandor heard Sansa screech as the man swung his sword at him. Sandor dodged the swing and struck him his sword killing the man instantly. The shorter man was obviously terrified but took a swing at him as well. The man hit his armor with the sword but didn't have any luck actually injuring him. Sandor grabbed onto the man's shoulder and took his sword and jabbed it through the mans chest. Sandor dropped the man to the ground when he knew he was dead.

Sandor turned around to see Sansa standing behind him with tears in her eyes. "Are you hurt?" Sansa asked closing the gap between them hugging onto him.

"No." Sandor noticed Sansa looking behind him at the bodies of the dead men. Sandor quickly grabbed onto Sansa's chin and made her look directly at him. "Don't torture yourself." Sandor said wiping the tears from her eyes. "You know why I had to kill them, right?"

"They charged at you. They would have killed you if they had the chance." Sansa whispered.

"Exactly." Sandor sighed. "We can't stay here. Put out the fire and help me pack. We'll find another place to set camp for the night."

Sansa nodded as they packed up their belongings and continued on the road once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's been forever and this isn't that great of a chapter but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? I'm back! Probably not for long but I am sorry I took so long but hope you enjoy this chapter regardless!

They had been riding for days now and both of them had been growing more and more irritable by the day. Sansa wanted nothing more than to get married and bed Sandor so no matter what happened, they could stay together. Her father would never separate them if they married, she knew it but Sandor wasn't convinced that's how things would work out but he told her he wanted to marry her regardless. 

Sansa sat in front of Sandor on Stranger as they rode in silence. Leaning against him, she began humming a tune of a song that her mother used to sing to her when she was a child. "Listen to the little bird singing songs now." 

"Do you think they'll write songs about us? About our love?" Sansa asked as she leaned closer to him, pressing against her back against his chest. 

"I bloody hope not." Sandor responded with a laugh. "Our story is ours not the worlds." Sansa accepted his answer, since it was far more romantic than a simple yes. 

"That sounds wonderful, my love." Sansa looked at the sky. "It's almost dark. Should we make camp?" Sandor nodded and brought his horse to a stop. "I'll make the fire." It had been routine for her to make the fire while Sandor do everything else but once she was done she wouldn't get close to it again, since she knew it made Sandor nervous. 

Sansa began struggled as always to light the fire but eventually she got it going. They ate together in silence and afterwards laid in their bedrolls that had been set up next to each other. "Sandor." Sansa whispered. He gave her a grunt as a response. "What's it like to bed someone?" Sansa asked curiously. She truly wondered what it was like, what it meant to bed someone. She knew it meant different things to different people but surely the man that she loved could give her some insight on what it would be like for them. 

"I don't like where this conversation is headed, little bird." He whispered pulling her tight to him.

"I mean... What will it be like once we are bedded?" Sansa could barely see him but the small flames of the fire lit his features up softly and she could see him staring at her. 

"I don't know, little bird." Sandor kissed the crook of her neck softly. "But I know it'll feel better than anything else in the world." His mouth continued to work its way fromher neck down to the top of her breasts. He pulled eagerly at her dress, exposing the top of her breasts as Sansa sucked in a deep breath. "Is this what you want? Now?" Sansa nodded in response, finding it near impossible to find any words. "It may hurt a little at first but I'll try my hardest to make it not." Sandor began pulling her dress off of her, until she was only in her small clothes. It wasn't the first time Sansa had been in her small clothes in front of him but never had it been so intimate.

Sansa lifted herself up and undid the laces of her small clothes and pulled that off and sat in front of him naked. His hand went to her breast and his fingers went to her womanhood. "Wait..." Sansa heard herself say, she didn't know what made her change her mind in that moment but she did, she wanted to save this night for her wedding. 

"Fuck." Sandor rasped removing his hands from her body. 

"I'm sorry, my love. I want to wait, just until we marry and it's taking everything in myself to say no but I'll regret this in the morning if we continue." 

Sandor sighed and ran his hand through her tangled hair, "If... If that is what you want than so be it."

"Sandor, I want you. I want every part of you but not like this. Not on the ground in the middle of nowhere. Please understand." 

"I accept what it is but I don't understand why you care where we are or if we're bloody married or not." 

"It's important to me." Sansa sighed putting her head into his chest. Suddenly she felt his hand running through her hair. 

"Good enough for me, little bird." Sandor whispered, kissing the top of her head. "Now get some sleep, will you? Got another long day of riding ahead of us." He pulled the furs over her naked body. 

"Sleep well, love." Sansa whispered into his chest before closing her eyes to sleep. 

* * *

 

Sansa awoke to the sounds of horses surrounding them. She felt Sandor quickly stand up and when she looked at him he was grabbing the sword. As she looked around her, she saw her fathers men surrounding them. In her heart she knew deep down their adventure wouldn't last forever but she didn't expect it to end so quickly either. Adjusting herself so the furs covered her naked body, she began composing herself as what to say. But before she could say anything Jory came up with a sword in hand. "Lady Sansa, you're safe." 

Sansas attention turned towards Sandor, who had no intention of fighting. "Sandor Clegane, you are hereby under arrest for stealing Lady Sansa away." Sandor dropped his sword as two men from her fathers army came to grab him. 

Sansa kept herself covered as best as she could and stood up. "You are not to touch him." She commanded imitating her mother whenever she was angry. The two men stopped in their tracks, hesitant at first but still stopped nonetheless.

"Lady Sansa..." Jory tried his best not to look directly at her. Obviously uncomfortable from her nakedness. "You're father sent the command, the Hound is to be arrested and you are to return to Winterfell immediately." 

"But he doesn't know I went willingly. If he did he wouldn't have Sandor arrested. I'm sure of it." Jory was always Sansa's favorite out of all of her fathers men, he was by far the most understanding and when she was little he would play with her. But now he was being unreasonable, she couldn't understand why Jory wouldn't take her side in this. 

Jory sighed, "I'm sorry, little Lady." He gave a nod to the two men who grabbed onto Sandor with a slight force and started dragging him away. 

"Don't hurt hi-him." Sansa's voice broke. She felt defeated, never before had she felt so weak and powerless. She wanted nothing more than to help the man she loved but she couldn't, all she could do was watch as he was dragged away and put in his temporary prison. 

"Get yourself dressed, My Lady." Jory commanded. In all her years of knowing Jory he had never been so cold to her. 

Grabbing her dress from the ground, she quickly went behind trees and dressed. She folded the furs that had previously covered her and went back to where the men were waiting for her. 

Jory had already began throwing their things that had been laid out in a pack. "I'm going to ride Stranger back, if he'll let me. He wont let anyone else even come near him and I wont abandon him."

"Stranger?" Jory raised an eyebrow at her and stifled a laugh. 

"Sandor's horse." Sansa responded as she kept her eye on Sandor who was in the wagon being guarded by her fathers men. "It's not fair, Jory," 

"It'll be sorted out soon. I could not show up to your father with the Hound not in custody. I promise you, no one under my watch will hurt him. I know you think you care about him and that's enough." 

"I don't think, I know. I love him, we're going to marry." Sansa spat back at him. 

Jory sighed, "I have to ask, lady Sansa. Did he force himself upon you?"

She hadn't thought about everyone thinking that they bedded, she knew they hadn't and she assumed everyone else knew that as well. "No, I went to him willingly." It was a dangerous lie but she had to if she wanted to stay with him. 

"I have to tell your Lord father." Jory frowned. "I don't want to but I have to." 

"I know you do." Trying her hardest to seem worried by his words, she hid a slight smirk as she went towards Stranger. At first Stranger seemed taken back but she calmed him down the best she could. "I know, Stranger. But Sandor loves you, as much as Sandor could love one. I won't leave you here so please be good or else Jory will put up a fit with me being near you." She whispered so only Stranger could hear and as if he understood her he relaxed. "Good boy." Sansa patted his neck as she grabbed his reigns not daring to even attempt to get atop of him. 

Jory looked slightly confused but gave her a small smile nonetheless. "Let's go now, your father is very worried about you."

Sighing, Sansa asked quietly, "Will you stand up for me? With father I mean."

"Of course, little lady."


End file.
